A lot of hobs, in particular electrical hobs are equipped with multiple cooking zones of predefined size and shape and a user interface for interaction, for example to switch on/off the hob or a cooking zone and to adjust the power of a cooking zone. For an user it is sometimes difficult to recognize immediately which operating element like a button or knob has to be adjusted to achieve the wanted function or setting of a parameter. So it can happen that the hob is operated wrongly by the user.
Moreover, hobs are known which can be operated by an user through moving of a pot on a cooking surface. The hob disclosed in DE 10 2011 102 394 A1 for example comprises an optical cookware recognition unit with which the orientation and position of a cookware placed on a cooking zone can be recorded. By changing of position and/or orientation of the cookware the user is able to adjust an operating parameter of the cooking zone on which the cookware is situated. On a display a direction for changing position and/or orientation to adjust the parameter and the actual value of the parameter are depicted. The aforementioned hob suffers from the drawback that an inadvertent movement or shifting of the cookware—which usually can happen if ingredients are poured into the cookware or the content of a cookware is stirred with a cooking spoon for example—can cause an unwished change of an operating parameter of a cooking zone.
From WO 2009/049989 A1 a cooking device is known wherein in one operation mode by shifting of a cookware from a first position into a second position on a cooking surface formed by heating units the heating parameter can be maintained, wherein in another operation mode by lifting a cookware from one position into another position the maintenance of the heating parameter has to be confirmed by the user through an user interface. The handling of this cooking device is very complicated. The user must differentiate between different kinds of movements, different kinds of use of input means in different operation modes which can easily lead to operating errors. Especially cooking with several pieces of cookware makes it more difficult to proper operate this kind of cooking device.